<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grounded by Remsyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840493">Grounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk'>Remsyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cocktail Friday, Gen, M/M, Minor 1x2, Minor 3x4, Pilots Being Bros, Tumblr Prompt, cursing, introspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's hard to keep your feet on the ground when your head is in the clouds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr page waaaaaay back when for Cocktail Friday. I thought I had moved all my stuff over, but I stumbled across this while sifting through my WIP notes.</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duo stood on the edge of the cliff, eyes closed as he let the canyon wind surround him, pulling and lifting his loose hair with each gust. This is what he had been waiting for ever since Quatre's email had popped up on his inbox with an innocent ping. The chance to spend the weekend on the edge of the world, a reunion, a moment for everything else to fall away, leaving them alone to simply exist.</p>
<p>He could hear them behind him unpacking the gear, the steady bustle that proceeds quiet relaxation. </p>
<p>“We can't put the tent there! It's too rocky.”</p>
<p>“Shall I find a patch of dirt for you?”</p>
<p>Duo huffed a laugh, the sound lost in another furious gust. He swayed in place, moved only by the forces around him, just another tiny creature influenced by the ceaseless power of Mother Earth.</p>
<p>This was why he came.</p>
<p>“Trowa has to sleep by the door.”</p>
<p>“What? That's ridiculous. I'm not stepping over his lanky ass every time I need to piss.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, you won't be stepping over him nearly as much as he’ll be stepping over you.”</p>
<p>“Quatre didn't test for that during your last rectal exam?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Yuy.”</p>
<p>Duo smiled, his chest warming as their banter filled the air, overtaking the cacophony of staging equipment. The clang of metal striking metal sliced through the noise. The tent was almost finished.</p>
<p>Guess they found Wufei’s patch of dirt, Duo thought wryly.</p>
<p>A high pitched cry came from above. He opened his eyes and looked up, tracing the trail of a distant hawk, wings spread wide as it slowly glided through the air, riding the hidden updrafts. It twisted and turned with effortless grace, falling sedately to Earth before surging towards space again, renewing its easy soaring.</p>
<p>A groan sounded from the group, followed by a rattling thud.</p>
<p>“The handle is bent! Who packed this?”</p>
<p>“Since it's not made of steel, we can't blame Yuy.”</p>
<p>“You’re all jokes today, Chang. Did you practice that on your cubicle buddy?”</p>
<p>The hawk suddenly dived, drawing his eyes to the multi colored bands lining the canyon walls, streaks of reds, oranges, tans, and browns telling the story of hundreds of thousands of years. Here was an archive of history, of a time when the only thing Earth worried about was the next Ice Age, or which species lived or died according to her whims. Here, the past was carved into a record that stood higher than his Gundam, a reminder of how small he truly was in the grand scheme.</p>
<p>An assortment of creaking metal broke into his thoughts, followed by the very different sound of wood creaking.</p>
<p>“You brought your own side table?”</p>
<p>“Where else am I supposed to set my drinks?”</p>
<p>“On the ground, like the rest of us heathens?”</p>
<p>The wind rose again, bringing with it the hawk, a small bundle clutched in its talons.</p>
<p>Looks like meat’s on the menu tonight, Duo thought, watching the raptor until it disappeared, vanishing into a tiny spec in the distance.</p>
<p>What he wouldn't give to fly, to feel the rush of air past his face, the press of the wind as it fought against his body, gravity pulling him to where humans were meant to stay. But if they were meant to remain with feet firmly on the ground, why did they look to the sky? </p>
<p>Why did his heart swell at the thought of falling through empty space, pressing against his cage of bones until he was sure it would burst from his chest? Why did the need to stretch his arms and simply exist threaten to overwhelm his senses until he didn't know whether to laugh or cry?</p>
<p>He wanted to jump, to feel the moment of weightlessness, where his soul was free from his physical confines, leaving him to become one with the wind itself. </p>
<p>Maybe he should take up skydiving.</p>
<p>The percussive melody of falling logs played in the background.</p>
<p>“I can't believe you forgot gloves.”</p>
<p>“I can't believe you're still whining about it.”</p>
<p>The sound of a scratch-hiss, the faint whiff of sulphur.</p>
<p>“You're lighting a fire already?”</p>
<p>“The temperature in the desert can drop dramatically in the span-"</p>
<p>“A simple ‘yes’ will do.”</p>
<p>The sun dipped lower, painting the sky with highlights pulled from the canyon walls, a preview of the artwork to come. The shadows lengthened and shifted, blending the subtle layers of the bands to pool in the valley below, obscuring its true depth.</p>
<p>He knew nothing changed, that rationally, it was nothing more than an illusion created by shadows and a trick of the eye, but he couldn't help but feel as though the bottom had been scooped away, leaving a bottomless pit.</p>
<p>It made him feel small all over again.</p>
<p>The distinct hiss of a bottle opening grounded his thoughts in the present, reminding him that his feet remained firmly rooted on the earth, no matter how hard the wind tugged at him.</p>
<p>Footsteps approached steadily, coming to a stop just behind him, off to his left.</p>
<p>“Ready to join us?”</p>
<p>The question was spoken softly, without judgement or expectation, but each word weighed heavily on his mind, further grounding his against his urge to flee, to spread his arms and fly.</p>
<p>Duo turned to him, looking over his shoulder. Heero met his eyes, his gaze steady and open.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I'm ready.”</p>
<p>Heero smiled, a little thing, subtle, but the simple move brought a light to his eyes, a shift that left Duo momentarily breathless. He offered Duo a bottle, a detail he had initially overlooked.</p>
<p>Duo accepted the open beer, following Heero back to the camp, where their remaining companions sat in a loose circle of folding chairs around the fire.</p>
<p>Trowa was leaning over a small wooden folding table, sliding hot dogs onto skewers while ignoring the jabs from the spectating pair.</p>
<p>“Would you prefer if I set that on the ground for you?”</p>
<p>“You can't properly cook a hot dog if it's skewered from the end. It has to go across the prongs.”</p>
<p>“I'm about to skewer your hot dog if you don't shut your trap.”</p>
<p>Wufei and Quatre exchanged grins as they clinked their bottles together.</p>
<p>“You guys had better put my sleeping bag in the middle,” Duo said, plopping in the empty chair by Trowa, ignoring the sharp creak of protest. “You know I'm afraid of the dark.”</p>
<p>“Since your sorry ass wasn't there to help, you'll be sleeping on your side tonight,” Wufei replied, taking a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>“Man, I knew it'd be a tight squeeze, but damn,” Duo shook his head.</p>
<p>“You need to stop eating those chocolates Relena sends you,” Heero quirked an eyebrow at Quatre. “You're getting fat.”</p>
<p>Quatre choked on his drink, coughing into his arm as Duo laughed. </p>
<p>Trowa tsked, shaking his head as he arranged the skewered hot dogs. “Here you are taking advantage of a well meaning woman by claiming the rest of your office eats them all.”</p>
<p>Laughter rang through the group as Quatre huffed dramatically.</p>
<p>“It’s fine with me, Quat,” Duo chuckled. He turned to Wufei with a grin. “Which do you prefer, buddy, big spoon or little spoon?”</p>
<p>Their shared laughter echoed through the night, holding back the darkness as effectively as the dancing firelight. Another round of bottles was dispensed, renewing their laughter and comradery.</p>
<p>Duo leaned back with a sigh, his beer hanging loosely in his grip as he listened to the friendly debate rage on, Quatre playing referee between Trowa and Wufei, though his comments were quickly making him a target for both.</p>
<p>He felt eyes on him, and tipped his head just enough to look at Heero, who watched him with a fond expression.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” He asked softly.</p>
<p>Duo closed his eyes, feeling grounded without the weight, his heart stretching up and out without feeling tied down. He opened his eyes to Heero, a genuine smile on his face.</p>
<p>“This is perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>